


Одни и те же мультики

by Natuzzi



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natuzzi/pseuds/Natuzzi
Summary: Написано на футбольный новогодний календарь на заявку: Черышев/Головин. Серьезный разговор после попытки запрыгнуть после игры с Турцией.





	Одни и те же мультики

Победа в матче с Турцией принесла в раздевалку ощущение всемогущества. Все знали, насколько оно эфемерно и обманчиво, но один вечерок можно было позволить себе насладиться им. А когда все уже ушли в автобус, который должен был доставить команду к самолету, и Саша заметил, что остался только он и Денис в душе, ему подумалось, что возможно его личный лимит удачи на сегодня еще не исчерпан.   
Он разделся, обмотал бедра полотенцем и отправился в душевую. Там лилась вода, а вокруг стояли клубы пара, через которые еле можно было разглядеть что-то дальше собственного носа. Саша запер общую дверь на защелку, надеясь, что все уже ополоснулись и никто ничего не забыл, так что ломиться сюда не станут.

Дениса он обнаружил в дальней кабинке. Тот как раз намыливал голову. Глаза у него были закрыты, и он не слышал его приближения из-за шума воды, так что на несколько секунд Саша получил возможность просто посмотреть… И если и оставались у него до этого момента еще какие-то сомнения, то теперь исчезли последние. 

\- Кхм, - кашлянул он.

Денис фыркнул и замотал головой. Из-за стекавшей пены он все еще не мог открыть глаза полностью, и он принялся тереть их, одновременно пытаясь разглядеть, кто к нему подкрался. 

\- Сашка, ты что ли? Я думал, все уже ушли.  
\- Кроме нас все.   
\- А, ну сейчас догоним.

Денис встал под душ, чтобы смыть шампунь.

\- Я хотел кое-что спросить, - осторожно сказал Саша.   
\- Здесь? – удивился Денис.  
\- Почему бы и нет.  
\- Может, в самолете? Нас ведь уже ждут.  
\- Да они там еще час автографы будут давать, - заверил его Саша. – Сам что ли не знаешь.  
\- Вообще да, – согласился Денис, смывая с себя руками остатки пены. 

Эти вполне будничные жесты, запустили вполне естественные процессы в организме, и Саша переступил с ноги на ногу, чтобы это не стало слишком очевидно раньше времени. Стараясь не слишком откровенно пялиться, Сашка вперился взглядом в золотой крестик на тонкой цепочке, висевший у Дениса на груди.

\- Так что ты хотел спросить? – напомнил тот.  
\- Ммм… - Саша помедлил. Удача ведь на его стороне, так что можно заговорить о чем угодно. Но вместо того, чтобы спросить действительно волновавшее, он вдруг ляпнул: - Слушай, вот тебя не раздражает в твоем клубе, что никто не понимает… всякие вещи… Ну, то есть мы выросли на разных фильмах и мультиках, и иногда говоришь им что-то типа – Как хорошо, что вы зеленый и плоский, - и никто не вдупляет вообще.  
\- Вообще я вырос в Испании, - осторожно сказал Денис. - Так что у меня такого диссонанса нет.   
\- А... ну да…  
\- А зачем ты кому то сказал, что он зеленый и плоский? 

Саша уставился на него. 

\- Не я смотрел про Чебурашку, если что. Я знаю, откуда это. Просто…  
\- Слава богу, - выдохнул Саша. И они рассмеялись вместе.

Денис, как всегда искренний в своих эмоциях, запрокинул голову, снова оказываясь под струями душа. Вода потекла по его плечам, груди и расслабленному сейчас животу. Удивительно, каким он был бледным, учитывая, что жил в южной стране. Или может так только казалось из-за молочного пара, окутывавшего его. 

\- Почему ты остановился? – услышал Саша сам себя. - Ну, после гола?  
\- Остановился? – все еще улыбаясь переспросил Денис.

И Сашка решил идти до конца. Раз уж оно само так…

\- Ты так бежал ко мне, словно собирался на руке мне запрыгнуть. И остановился. Почему?

Денис мотнул головой, словно не понимая, что имеется в виду.

\- Подумал, что я тебя не удержу? – уточнил Саша. - Так это не так. 

До Дениса вдруг дошло, что происходит что-то за рамками болтовни двух сокомандников. Мультики увели его внимание в сторону, но теперь он будто осознал, что стоит голый перед другом, а на том одно полотенце, и оно не особо скрывает стояк. И вообще Саша выглядит не как обычно. Он будто все еще на поле и все еще готов броситься в драку.

\- Я бы тебя не уронил, - тихо добавил Саша. – Никогда.

И он шагнул к нему в кабинку, но тут же отшатнулся. Вода в душе была просто огонной. 

\- Ох, ё… – он подул на руки. – Ты сдурел в кипятке мыться?  
\- Мне нравится, когда горячо, - немного отрешенно сказал Денис.   
\- Понятно.  
\- Не обжегся?  
\- Нормально.  
\- Я могу выключить. - И Денис привернул кран и отступил к стенке кабинки. Саша замер и Денис с какой-то нервной усмешкой добавил: - Только не надо меня тут поднимать. Скользко. 

Саша не глядя сбросил с себя полотенце и шагнул внутрь, прямо в густой молочный пар, наступил на кафель, все еще слишком горячий, обжигающий ступни, и уставился Денису куда-то между ключиц. 

\- Я просто… Мы ведь теперь нескоро увидимся. Может, через месяц только.  
\- Да, точно. Я тоже об этом думал.

Саша провел пальцем вдоль его цепочки и положил ладонь ему на грудь.

\- Ты горячий, - глухо сказал он.  
\- Это от воды.

И вдруг Денис первым обнял его за талию и притянул к себе. Они неловко столкнулись животами, бедрами, членами. В паху вспыхнуло, и уже кафель и пар вокруг показались не такими уж и обжигающими. Денис рассматривал его очень серьезно. И так пронзительно. Как всегда в каждой черточке его была целая гамма эмоций, но что было особенно радостно и важно – сомнений среди них не было.   
Они поцеловались, встретились языками, пробуя друг друга на вкус. Денис опустил руки, обхватил Сашку за задницу и прижал к себе еще сильнее. Тот хотел было взять их обоих рукой, подрочить обоим, но они так здорово притерлись друг к другу, так горячо и тесно, что остальное было бы уже лишнее. Любые другие прикосновения не сделали бы их контакт лучше, может только ускорили бы развязку, а это было совсем ни к чему. И вместо того, чтобы дать волю рукам, Сашка просто обнял Дениса за шею, а другой – за затылок, чтобы он ненароком не ударился о кафель. Все и так было идеально – это пульсирующее напряжение в члене и гладкое скольжение, а еще сладкая слабость в коленях, и твердые пальцы, сминающие ягодицы, и глубокие прикосновения языков, и шум в голове, и где-то на краю сознания шальная радость от сбывшегося желания.   
Это длилось целую вечность, как сложный и протяжный аккорд на органе, и все равно кончилось ужасно быстро. Денис вздрогнул, разорвав поцелуй, уронил голову Сашке на плечо и застонал. И от резкой смены ритма, тот тоже не успел остановить себя. 

Некоторое время они простояли, просто обнимаясь, но потом Саша все-таки отлип от Дениса и чуть-чуть отстранился. Денис включил душ. И Саша непроизвольно дернулся, ожидая, что на него рухнет поток кипятка, но Денис успел вывернуть кран, и вода оказалась вполне терпимой. Все следы смыло с них за пару секунд. Будто не было ничего. Остался только счастливо-дурной взгляд Дениса, который он совершенно не умел контролировать. Парни сочтут, что это от их победы. 

Саша вышел из кабинки и подхватил с пола промокшее насквозь полотенце и ушел, не оглядываясь.

 

Он оказался прав в итоге. Когда он уже одетый вышел со своей сумкой к автобусу, парни все еще были окружены фанатами. Многие дожидались конкретно его, так что и Саша тоже провел некоторое время, подписывая футболки и плакаты. В автобус загрузились уже ближе к полуночи. Саша сразу воткнул в уши наушники и уставился в окно, и потому заметил Дениса, только когда тот плюхнулся на кресло рядом с ним. 

Он склонился к нему близко и почти на ухо спросил:

\- И это за одного-то Чебурашку? Я еще, знаешь, про ежика в тумане смотрел. Это на что тянет?

Саша не удержался и прыснул.

\- На что-то очень серьезное, - пообещал он.


End file.
